Computer systems often are used to manage and process data. Application programs also may be used for analyzing data, including analyzing data obtained through transaction processing systems. In many cases, the data needed for analysis may have been produced by various transaction processing systems and may be located in many different data management systems. Analytical processing may be used to analyze data and identify relationships in data stored in a data warehouse or another type of data repository.